


Risk Assessment

by bioticboogies



Category: Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes Are Cause For Alarm, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: “Wow.”Octavia looks up sharply. What?“You’re beautiful,” Julia says breathlessly.Octavia’s face burns. “Thanks,” she stutters out. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Wait. What did she just say.





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading and definitely no brain power used in writing this. Just love for Chargestep

“Can I ever see your face?” Julia asks one day.

 

Octavia frowns and looks down from where she’s perched. Julia stands under the fire escape, soft smile tugging at her lips and a hand held up to shield her eyes from the sun.

 

“Why?” Julia doesn’t need to know what she looks like to work with her. And it’s not like they’re friends.

 

“Because I want to know you. I bet your pretty under that mask.”

 

“What if I’m ugly?” Octavia can’t help but shoot back.

 

Julia laughs. “You could never be.”

 

Something curls in Octavia’s chest, an emotion she can’t give a name to. Doesn’t want to give a name to. This is dangerous, the way she keeps letting Julia get away with these little comments, these small moments where she tries to draw her closer.

 

“Maybe I don’t want you to know.”

 

“Alright.” She thinks Julia’s smile falters but it’s back just as quickly. “How about a name?”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes, the gesture lost under her mask. “Sidestep.”

 

Julia climbs up the fire escape and sits next to her, leaning their shoulders together. She’s so effortlessly affectionate. “So, Steve, do you want to get some dinner?”

 

Octavia pushes her playfully. “Seriously? That’s the name you’re going with?”

 

“You don’t like it? Okay how about Gladice?”

 

“No.”

 

“Jimothy?”

 

“I’m going to slap you.”

 

Julia laughs, soft and bright. Octavia can’t look away from the way her lips curve around the sound. “You know my name. Julia Ortega,” she says, over-enunciating the syllables.

 

Octavia finds herself leaning against Julia again. Octavia can never seem to get warm despite the climate in Los Diablos and the warmth from Julia is... nice.

 

“Here I thought your name was Crimson Tiara.”

 

Julia snorts. It’s ridiculous and cute the way her face scrunches up. “Oh no, how did you know!”

 

Octavia rests her hand on her arm, rolling her lips together to suppress her laugh. “Yes, I’m so sorry. I’m not sure I can keep working with you, knowing this.”

 

Julia hides her smile behind a hand. Looking down she attempts to look sad, the way her eyes crinkle kind of ruins it. “I’ll miss you, but I understand.”

 

Octavia can’t help but laugh now.

 

“It’s okay, you know,” Julia starts, “if you never want me to know or see. I’d like to, but it’s okay.”

 

Her breathe catches at the soft look in Julia’s eyes. That feeling from before curls in her chest again, wrapping itself around her throat and choking her. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad... maybe she can trust her. That feeling in her chest wants her to.

 

She curls her fingers in the fabric at her chin, looking away as she rolls it up and over her head. Her hair is smooshed down and sweaty and a sudden jolt of uncertainty shoots through her. It’s stupid but she’s afraid Julia won’t actually think she’s pretty.

 

The silence that would usually be welcome now makes her regret her decision even more. This was a mistake. A bad mistake.

 

“Wow.”

 

Octavia looks up sharply. What?

 

“You’re beautiful,” Julia says breathlessly.

 

Octavia’s face burns. “Thanks,” she stutters out. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Wait. What did she just say.

 

Julia reaches out slowly, like she’s asking permission, and gently cups her cheek. She lets her. She lets her trail her fingers across her jaw. She lets her lean in. She lets her kiss her.

 

They haven’t kissed since Pyscopather, and they haven’t talked about it either. Octavia didn’t want to talk about it. They’re going to have to talk about it now.

 

Octavia presses against her, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. It’s stupid, she stupid. So stupid. Julia breaks away first, her hand cupping the back of her head, gently playing with the hair at her nape.

 

Octavia runs her hands over Julia’s shoulders. Eyes still closed. “My name is Octavia.”

 

Octavia has worn a mask her entire life. Not that this life has been very long, but Julia doesn’t need to know that. She doesn’t know who she is underneath. She’s not sure she wants to find out. But... looking at Julia almost makes it seem worth the risk.


End file.
